Strider: Hiryu of the Rebellion
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In this epic crossover, the descendants of the Mew Mews must help Strider Hiryu kill the evil Grandmaster Meio in order to free the Earth from his tyranny with the help of anime characters, some of which have a grudge against Meio and his army of anime villains.
1. The Strider and Scientist

**A/N: Hello everyone. Time for another Musashi fanfic, this time on the remake of the first entry of the popular Strider series. This fanfic takes place in the Mew Mews' world set in the far future where an evil dictator ruled it with a iron fist and only the descendants of the Mew Mews who bare the same names as the first one can stop him. Enough spoilers from me. Hope you enjoy the first ever Mew Mew Power X Strider crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strider, Capcom does, nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any anime I put in this fic.**

* * *

**Colors by Flow plays**

**We see the Earth in the year Meio 0048, then we cut to Russia.**

**We see some rubble on Kazakh City, a figure was seen standing on top of it, revealed to Hiryu, then we see the screen cut to black with the title:**

**Strider: Hiryu of the Rebellion**

**We see Zoey in her Meiocorp uniform with her Mew Mew form in the future in transparemt background, then Corina at her manor with her Mew Mew form transparent, Bridget in the slums with her Mew Mew form, Kikki on the Residential Section with her Mew Mew form, and Renee at a bar singing with her Mew Mew form.**

**We see Grandmaster Meio grinning evilly on his throne room in Meio Tower.**

**We then see Hiryu standing on a pole overlooking the city as his crimson scarf covers the screen with the new Mew Mews standing on the background.**

**The screen shows Zoey in her Mew Mew form praying.**

**The screen switches to Hiryu cutting through Meio's army with the Mew Mews' help.**

**The screen shows Zoey in Mew Mew form and Elliot, the descendant of the first Elliot as a resistance fighter standing side by side.**

**We see Hiryu clashing with Solo, then clashing with the Inuyasha, Naruto and YYH gangs.**

**We see wanted posters of Hiryu and the Mew Mews on a wall.**

**The final scene shows Hiryu holding a kunai while looking at the screen and the next final screen shows flowers on the ground with Hiryu's sword.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Two thousand years ago, Earth was under attacked by an mysterious and evil being named Meio. The world's military united to defeat this dark being, but they were no match for this all powerful being. Eventually, the world surrendered to Meio and the evil being was given title of Grandmaster of Earth. Since then, humanity was oppressed by Meio's evil army with high taxes and the soldiers abusing the citizens. Our story begins in Kazakh City, where... a legend will resurfaced that will free the world and other universes from Meio's tyranny.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Strider and Scientist: A Beacon of Hope**

* * *

**Meio 0049, Meiocorp Laboratories**

"Dimensional Tranfluxer successful. Object has been brought over from Dimension SLAYER-5230." A computerized voice announced as a huge portal like structure emitted a blue haze, and on the floor was a cooked boar, never seen before in Earth's history. A 18 year old woman with reddish pink hair, wearing a lab coat with a yellow shirt, brown pants and the cutest red shoes found in Kazakh City smiled at the results.

Meanwhile, in another universe, a red haired girl who wore medieval clothes was baffled by her missing meal, she turned to a yellow haired man who wore black and blue swordsman clothes who was confused. Growling angrily, she punched the man in the face.

Back in the other dimension. The woman removed her goggles and looked at the boar, writing down notes on it. "Interesting... This cooked boar was made by means that are not yet discovered and is different from the boars found in our world. The Dimensional Transfluxer is a success!" This woman is none other than Zoey Hanson the fourth, descendant of the first Zoey Hanson with the same name. But we'll call her Zoey in this story.

A man with black hair, wore the same lab coat as Zoey came up to her and patted her in the shoulder. "Good work. It's just like Dr. Jacob Frenzer theorized. Grandmaster Meio will be pleased by the results. This could save our company from ruin." Dr. Feran Gerald smiled.

Zoey rubbed the back of her head nervously with a embarrassed laugh. "After Dr. Jacob died mysteriously, he left me the notes to continue his research on other realities. He will be proud." The scientist nodded.

Zoey moved to Kazakh City after Meio became Earth's ruler to find a job to support her family. So with a Ph.D in space and time theroies, she applied for Meiocorp, a company on the verge of ruin due to Grandmaster Meio's low interest on the company. So this Dimensional Transfluxer is their only hope of saving the company.

"Yeah. But don't overdo yourself, Dr. Hanson. Besides, isn't it time for you to head home before curfew? General Mikiel's army will have you detained and throw you in prison if you don't make it home by curfew." Dr. Feran nodded.

"I will. See you tomorrow, Feran and show me the results in the morning." Zoey smiled as she began to leave the lab.

In the city district, Zoey wearing her raincoat was walking down the streets, people scurrying past her to make it home before curfew. She sighed, life on Earth was difficult due to Grandmaster Meio as its ruler. But maybe it can't be that bad... How wrong she will soon be...

Suddenly, she heard a dragon's roar from the skies.

"Huh...?" Zoey blinked as she sees something that she remembers. It was a red mechicnal serpent like dragon with only its face exposed to revealed a horrible alien like gray face thrashing in the skies.

"What the... That's the Ouroboros Mk. III that's supposed to be kept in the Detention Hall due to it being a untested bio-form... What's it doing out of there?!" Zoey gawked. Then, she caught wind of someone riding the beast.

It was a man of twenty years old, brown hair, wore a bluish colored sleeveless ninja like uniform resembling the clothing worn by ninjas in popular media that shows the kanji for the first character of his codename (飛 - Hi) imprinted in red on the upper left of his chest, and he has a red scarf covering the lower portion of his face.

The man jumped off the Ouroboros and landed a few feet near Zoey. The dragon like bio-form crashed, supposedly dead.

Zoey was left speechless by this man's ability to land without a scratch or fatal wounds. The man opened his eyes and turned his back, facing a direction.

"Um..." Zoey started to say, but before a kunai flew past her, hitting a building. The man still has his back turned, but his face turned to face Zoey. This man must have thrown the kunai. He held one finger near his mouth, a way of telling people to be quiet or shut up.

"If you have any desire to live, do not report me to the militia and do not follow me... You will be liberated soon..." The man told her coldly as he dashed off, heading towards the Palace.

'What was that? He looks like a ninja... What's he doing here in Kazakh City? I know it's almost time for curfew and that man told me not to follow him, but I'm curious on what he meant by liberating me...' Zoey thought to herself. Her mind is made up, she followed the mysterious man.

Zoey made it to the Palace, she looked around. The mysterious man was nowhere to be found.

"This is a restricted area that only the higher ups have control of, including the Supreme Higher Up, Meio. I shouldn't be in here, but that man has got to be around here somewhere..." Zoey muttered as she looked around. She noticed a destroyed huge hulking yellow robot. She saw it was slashed and diced in pieces.

"...Did that man do that to that bot?" Zoey's eyes widen in surprise. 'Just... who is he?'

"Hey!" Zoey quickly turned to see some soldier bots aiming their weapons at her.

"Um... Sorry officers, I was just... sight seeing." Zoey grinned nervously as she sweat dropped.

"That's good enough to know... Since no one will know you were here..." The soldier bot captain remarked as he and his soldiers pointed their guns at Zoey, red lights on her body. "As of now, you're a S Rank Criminal helping terrorists!"

"S-S Rank Criminal?!" Zoey gawked, before protesting "But I haven't done anything wrong! I was just looking for someone!"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the soldier bots were cut into pieces and exploded, forcing Zoey to shield her eyes. When she opened them, she sees the man from before with a odd sword like weapon in a battle stance. He sheathed his weapon and turned to face the scientist.

"I told you not to get involve until I completed my mission. Looks like you're coming with me." The man told Zoey sternly.

"Um... Thank you for saving me, mister..." Zoey stopped in mid-sentence, forgetting she doesn't know this man's name.

The man was silent for about 30 seconds until he said these words:

"Hiryu... My name is Strider Hiryu..."

**To be continued...**

**Ending song: Return to Destiny by Maon Kurosaki**

**kuroku somaru, sora no shita kage ni obie, nokosareta  
akaku moeru, chi no iro ga nijinda mama, tokete yuku**

mou ichido, mayowazu ano koro no bokura ni modoreru hazu mo nai  
Return to Destiny

ai suru koto wo mitsukete inori wo komete  
dareka no tame ni tatakau sube wo shitta  
soredemo, kimi wo nakusu toshitara, boku wa  
kono inochi wo sasagete demo, kimi no soba ni iru yo

kaze ga yureru, mado no soto yami ni kakure, yorisotte  
tsuki no shizuku, namida tonari oto wo tatezu, nurashiteru

mou ichido, kimi to ita ano yoru no omoide wo egakeru hazu mo nai  
Return to Destiny

ikiru tame ni wa kyouki wo kanki ni kaete  
kanashimi wasurete yowasa wa dokoka itta

tatoe, sekai ni somuku toshite mo, boku wa  
tada nukumori wo kanjitai kara, kimi wo hanasanai yo

ima, kaereta toshite wakiagaru jounen wo koroseru wake mo nai  
Return to Destiny

ai suru koto wo mitsukete inori wo komete  
dareka no tame ni tatakau sube wo shitta  
soredemo, kimi wo nakusu toshitara, boku wa  
kono inochi wo sasagete demo, kimi no soba ni iru yo

**Next time: A Destiny to Fulfill: Her Decsion**

**A/N: How was that? Not bad, I might say. This is another fanfic I'm working on with the others. So stay tuned for more updates.**


	2. A Prophecy to Fulfill: Her Decision

**A/N: Here is a list of anime shows and two crossover games that are Japan exclusive to appear in Strider: Hiryu of the Rebellion. It's another huge list. Sorry, cartoons will not make a appearance in this fic as well as almost future fanfics.:**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Rosairo Plus Vampire**

**Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos**

**Super Heroine Chronicle**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Outlaw Star**

**Evangelion**

**Lupin the Third**

**Akkian**

**Nanoha**

**Girls Bravo**

**Love Hina**

**Negima**

**Sailor Moon**

**Green Green**

**Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!**

**Code Geass**

**Magic Knight Rayearth**

**Captain Tylor**

**Full Metal Panic**

**Slayers (Which appeared in the first chapter)**

**Fruits Basket**

**Tenchi Muyo**

**HOTD (I will make Meio the one responsible for the Outbreak like Summerill in my ROAW fanfic)**

**Card Captor Sakura (She and her friends lived in Zoey's universe before the rise of Meio, but they are cryogeniclly frozen due to some of them wanting to be revived in the future for better medicine)**

**Yugioh (Same with CCS)**

**One Piece**

**Gintama (Gin's world will be conquered by Meio and his army and Gin and his friends will join the rebellion to take it back from both him and his new allies, the Sky People)**

**Saiyuki**

**Hellsing**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Ruruoni Kenshin**

**Trigun**

**Ranma**

**Elfin Lied**

**Excel Saga**

**Asobi ni iko yu!**

**and finally, Kampfer.**

**Whew, talk about a long list. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of this epic crossover.**

**Chapter 2: A Destiny to Fulfill: Her ****Decision**

* * *

Zoey firmly locked the door in her apartment and turned to face Hiryu with a nervous smile. "We should be safe, for now... My reputation as Dr. Jacobs Frenzer's top student is ruined now I am a S Rank Criminal..." Zoey sighed despondently as she went to sit down on her chair.

"I apologized for getting you into this mess." Hiryu bowed lightly as a way to apologize.

"No, don't be, mister Hiryu. I owe you my life for saving me from being detained to the prison. But you should tell me who you are... Wait a minute, you said you were a Strider, right?" Zoey looked up to face Hiryu's gaze. "Aren't Striders that group of terrorists that tried to assassinate Grandmaster Meio in Kazakh City? What are you doing here in this city?" She demanded.

"I came here to finish what the Striders failed to do, destroy Meio... And we are not terrorists, we fight to defend the innocent and weak." Hiryu told her calmly, his arms folded.

"Are you saying you're trying to kill Meio? What are you Striders trying to do by doing such an impossible thing?" Zoey stood up from her seat and looked at Hiryu.

"To free the world from his tyranny. If Grandmaster Meio is killed, the world will be freed. In order to do that, I need to fulfill a prophecy." Hiryu explained as he looked out the window.

"A prophecy...?" Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"When the world is ruled by an evil being, five descendants of the Mew Mews will rise up to help a group of assassins restore order to the world. I came here because I knew you're one of the legendary Mew Mews with this." Hiryu got out a rainbow colored pendant and it was glowing white as it pointed at Zoey.

"W-What?! What the heck is a Mew Mew?!" Zoey was flabbergasted by this. First she was deemed a S Rank Criminal, now she is a descendant of some legendary heroine? This is too much for her to understand.

"Zoey Hanson the fourth, I did some hacking in the Kazakh City Database and found your family tree and discovered the heroics your ancestor, Zoey the first did as a Mew Mew. As for a Mew Mew, they're magical girls infused with the DNA of Red Data Animals. Your ancestor was infused with the Iriomote Mountain Lion. Even today, you inherited the DNA and you along with four others are this world's last hope..." Hiryu told her calmly.

"I..." Zoey looked down, in thought. Is Hiryu for real? She is the descendant of the legendary heroine, Mew Zoey? She is conflicted by what Hiryu said. Will becoming a Mew Mew help free Earth?

"...Tell me how do I become a Mew Mew." Zoey asked Hiryu with determination. Hiryu nodded as the pendant he was holding shot a rainbow light at her, when the light cleared, Zoey looked like her first ancestor's Mew Mew form, only with a cape and a pink sword sheathed on her back.

"Whoa..." Zoey looked at her changed appearance in awe. Suddenly, the two heard a pounding on the door.

"Dr. Zoey Hanson! We have a warrant for your arrest! Open up if you know what's good for you!" A robotic voice commanded.

"Looks like they have found us..." Hiryu stated, unfazed. He turned to Zoey and told her "You don't have to join me if you want to. But I highly recomend you joined me in order to fulfill the prophecy the Striders wished to do..."

"If this means freeing Earth from the hardships, then I'll join you. I must fulfill the duty my ancestors worked so hard to protect this world in the past. I may not be as strong as my ancestors, but I'll give it my shot. We can use the window to escape." Zoey turned to the window in her apartment as she opened it.

After they left, the door burst down and five Meio Soldiers came in. They looked around for their targets, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The Meio Soldier tapped his helmet and said "Code Red. We have a fugitive on the loose along with a Strider! Alert General Mikiel!"

As the two heroes jumped from building from building, they heard the sirens going off.

"Looks like they put on Code Red. But never mind that now! So, Hiryu, what should we do first?" Zoey asked the Strider.

"We must search for the second Mew Mew, the descendant of Corina Bucksworth, a wealthy millionaire before Meio's rise to power."

"Hey! I know her! She and I are good friends." Zoey beamed, remembering one of her dearest friends who also shared the same first name as the first Corina. "She's the owner of Bucksworth Enterprises, a software and computer company. Heck, I remember that my family were good friends with them, along with possibly the other three." Zoey explained as she adn Hiryu jumped from roof to roof.

"Then where can we find Corina the fourth?" Hiryu asked, impressed by Zoey's memory.

"We'll find her on the Nobles District, I'm sure by telling her the situation, she'll understand." Zoey told him as they stopped on a building's rooftop.

"Pilot, find the Nobles District." Hiryu told his computer. A holographic computer appeared on Hiryu's wrist and it showed him the location.

"Perfect. Let's go." Hiryu told Zoey as the duo headed into the Nobles District.

**Bucksworth Manor: 12:00 AM**

As the duo walked through the Bucksworth gate entrance, Hiryu turned to Zoey.

"I have been thinking... About Corina's parents... What happened to them? The Kazakh City Database states that they died in a plane crash, and Corina is the only heir to Bucksworth Enterprises." Hiryu asked the new Mew Mew of Meio 0049.

"I was informed that Meio was responible for their deaths by planting a bug in the plane's engine since Mr. Bucksworth discovered something important about Meio's plans, but that information died with him. Corina decided not to get revenge on Meio for her parents' death and run her family's company." Zoey explained.

"Well, let us change that, shall we?" Hiryu suggested as the duo stopped at the door. Zoey rang the doorbell. The doors opened to reveal Corina's butler, Charles.

"Ah, Miss Hanson. May I ask what happened to you and who is your friend?" Charles, a man of 65 years old, gray hair and he looks like Afled Pennysworth from the original Batman: The Animated Series with the traditional butler outfit.

"Hello, Charles. Is Corina home right now? This is urgent." Zoey asked, keeping a kind smile during this time of crisis.

"Ah, yes. The young mistress is home right now. Please, come on in." Charles motions them to enter.

Zoey, still in her Mew form and Hiryu were talking to Corina, a 19 year old woman who looks like the first Corina, wore a classic rich girl's blue dress in the living room.

"I see... So that's what the commotion is about... I can't believe that creep, Meio has deemed you a S Rank Criminal and we have a Strider in Kazakh City. Sorry, but I can't help you." Corina sighed depressed as she sips her tea.

Hiryu stands up. "Corina, let me explain: the prophecy states that you, Zoey and three others are this world's only hope for survival. You are a Mew Mew, the descendant of the first Mew Corina. Allow me to unleash the power within you." Hiryu pointed his pendant at Corina, the light hit Corina who recoiled in surprise.

When the light cleared, Corina looks like her first ancestor's Mew form of the Ultramarine Lorikeet, only with a longer blue tutu like dress and a larger bow of the first Mew Corina's weapon.

"W-What is this? So... It's true, I am a Mew Mew like my first ancestor..." Corina muttered in awe as she looked at her hands in surprise.

"So you'll help us?!" Zoey begged. "You won't avenge your parents if you don't follow the path of revenge slightly, and a lot of people will continue to suffer if Meio keeps ruling our world..."

"...Alright." Corina nodded with a gentle smile and told them "I'll do it for my parents and the people of Earth. But first, can you two come with me and Charles for a moment. There is something I want to show you."

"We got time." Hiryu replied.

Corina turned to Charles and told him "Charles, open the path to the Cryogenics Lab."

"Right away, my lady." Charles bowed lightly as he pulled a lamp down, a pathway opened in the fireplace.

"What's a pathway doing here?" Zoey gasped in surprise.

"I'll tell you when we get here. After I do something important there, I'll join you on your quest to destroy Meio." Corina reassured her friend with a smile.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Of Striders, Spirit Detectives, Ninjas and Hayouus: The Card Captor and King of Games**


	3. The Card Captor and King of Games

**Chapter 3: Of Striders, Spirit Detectives, Ninjas and Hayouus: The Card Captor and King of Games**

* * *

The four found themselves in a huge lab with a armored car, many computers and five capsules filled with five people who are wearing no clothing, apparently frozen.

"What is this place?" Zoey asked, reverting back to human form, Corina did the same.

"This..." Corina grinned as she went up to a computer and typed in some commands. "is the Bucksworth Cryogenics Secret Lab. My father built this place for frozen people from the 21st century waiting to be awakened to start a new life in this century with better medicine. Sadly, with Meio in control, I doubt they will be happy ones. That is why I must help you find the three remaining descendants of the Mew Mews to overthrow that creep so these five will really have happy lives."

"Even so, they will aid us in our quest to destroy Meio." Hiryu pointed out, his arms still crossed.

Corina looked at the Strider oddly and asked "And what makes you say that? Wait, does this have something to do with the Striders' Prophecy?"

Hiryu nodded and began explaining. "The Prophecy also states the Mew Mews and Striders will gather an army to start a rebellion to overthrow the Evil One. Those five people you have frozen must have some abilities that will surely aid us to start the Rebellion..."

Corina placed her pinkie on her chin in thought for about twenty seconds until she snapped her fingers with a smile and replied with "Well, these five have special abilities that is recorded in the Bucksworth World History Files. Here, take a look at this one." The bird Mew Mew typed in some commands and it showed a picture of a boy with red, yellow and black hair, he seems short despite being 16 years old.

"Hey, I know that kid!" Zoey gasped, Hiryu remained silent as Corina began her explanation.

"Yep, this is none other than the King of Games, Yugi Muto, the Duel Monsters champion, in the year 2500 before we were even born and our third ancestors lived normal lives, Duel Monsters was a popular sport and trading card game. Yugi Muto is the undisputed Duel Monsters Champion who won the Duelist Kingdom tournament and Battle City Tournament. Sadly, when Meio rose into power, he banned Duel Monsters and ordered all Duel Monster trading cards to be burned. He even killed the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilian Pegasus because Pegasus was about to devise a plan to free Earth. Luckily, Yugi was frozen due to some illness that Meio created and our cryogenics machines managed to heal him along with the four others. I also got these." Corina pressed a button and a secret panel reveals Yugi's Domino City School clothes, his Millenium Puzzle and his current Duel Monsters deck along with the three Egyptian God Cards.

"This must be Yugi's deck. You managed to save that along with that strange puzzle like object?" Zoey asked, amazed that her wealthy friend managed to save those things.

"My dad has his secrets before he died." Corina winked, before showing a picture of a 13 year old girl.

"This is Sakura Avalon, AKA Card Captor Sakura. She is known as the Clow Mistress who can use the power of the legendary Clow Cards. She is the second magical girl which there are two known magical girls on the planet, namely her and our ancestors. She lived during the Duel Monster Era before Meio came into power. After Meio came and took over everything, she along with her dearest three friends were put into suspended animation to be rid of Meio's illness. Like Yugi's stuff, I managed to save her stuff along with her friends'. Let us wake up Yugi Muto first, shall we? We don't have much time until the military find us. Must I remind you that Meio has tracking sensors to locate us?" Corina typed in some commands and the cryogenic machine which holds Yugi began to deactivate, thawing Yugi out.

When the machine was finished, the door opened and Charles quickly got a towel to cover Yugi.

"Uhhh... Where am I...?" Yugi asked wearily.

Corina walked up to Yugi and smiled at him. "Welcome, Yugi. You have been in suspended animation for about 50 years."

"What...? What happened?" Yugi gasped.

"Since Grandmaster Meio has been in power, you were inflicted with a fatal illness that this machine has to work for 50 years to get rid of." Charles explained.

"Meio... I think I know that name..." Yugi panted as he held his head, a headache occurred.

"It's the year Meio 0049. Meio has been in control since you and the others were put in cryosleep. I hate to say this, Yugi, but Duel Monsters have been banned from the face of the Earth and all Duel Monsters trading cards have been burned." Corina gave Yugi her clothes and stuff and began to work on awaking Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Syaoran Li and Meling.

"W-What?! But Duel Monsters is a popular trading card game and sport! Why would Meio do that?!" Yugi gawked as he puts on his clothes and held his Millenium Puzzle around his neck.

"Meio believes Duel Monsters to be a threat to his power, so he killed Pegasus and banned almost every sort of entertainment including music and trading cards. He holds the world at its mercy and we need your help in defeating him in order to set things right and return the world to the way it is: a era of peace and little war." Hiryu told him calmly.

"Who are you?" Yugi looked at Hiryu suspiciously.

"My name is Strider Hiryu. I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now..." Hiryu turned his head to see Corina giving Sakura Avalon and her friends their clothes and stuff and explaining to them the current situation since they were put in suspended animation. "But we don't have much time. Meio's Army will be here any moment.: Hiryu explained as Zoey, Charles, Corina, and Sakura's group entered the armored train car. He turns to face the computer showing some Meio soldiers at Corina's front door. He grabbed Yugi's hand and entered the armored train car. It drove into the secret underground tunnel away from the Bucksworth Manor.

**Meio's Tower: 1:30 PM.**

A elderly man who wore dark grey clothes similar to the sinister Emperor Palatine of Star Wars would wear was watching the events unfold. He smirked evilly and turned to a woman who wore blue Chinese clothes with a spear on her back.

"Nang Pooh, your sister, Bei Pooh is recovering from her defeat at the hands of the Strider. It seems the Strider is seeking to fulfill the Prophecy of the Striders to undo my reign on this world. You know what you must do..." This man is none other than the evil Grandmaster Meio, Supreme Ruler of Earth.

"Yes, my master..." Nang Pooh bowed before Meio. "It seems the Strider has gotten Dr. Hanson and Miss Bucksworth and awakened them as Mew Mews somehow. Now they seek the other three. We're searching high and low for the remaining three. If all five descendants of the Mew Mews are together, then your reign will end. We, the Four Winds will prevent that from happening!" Nang Pooh disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Meio activated another screen and it shows a man with black hair, has a mechanical left eye and his lower half was on machines, meaning he possibly has no legs.

"Professor Schlange, how is the Dimensional Transfluxer coming along?" Meio asked, a hint of vile tone in his voice.

"It is going well, Lord Meio. I am glad to toy with it after you destroyed Meiocorp and detained all the workers there, except for that fugitive, Dr. Hanson. It pleases me that she didn't know her mentor was killed by you since he discovered your 'master plan'." Schlange laughed darkly for a bit before clearing his throat. "I have found a world similar to our own, but set in the Feudal Era. Just give me the word and I'll start right away."

"Very well. Proceed." Meio smirked evilly.

**Dimension INU-355: Feudal Era**

Inuyasha and his friends were facing down Naraku and his minions.

"Alright, you bastard... I'm gonna kill you and make you pay for what you have done." Inuyasha growled angrily as he swings his Tetsusiga across, dust was blown, to prove his point.

"Ah, but Inuyasha... I intend to finish our battle once and for all... in another dimension..." Naraku smirked evilly as a portal appeared and sucked in Naraku and his cohorts.

"Damn it! He got away again!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he jumped into the portal after his hated arch enemy.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome gasped as she, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed the stubborn half demon into the unknown portal.

**Dimension YYH-2570: 11:00 AM**

Yusuke Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Botan and Hiei's sister, Yukina were at Konema's office where the four Spirit Detectives are about to recieve an important top secret mission.

"Alright, Yusuke. This mission is really important and vital to the survival of every realm of reality." Konema began explaining.

"Just get to the point, toddler." Yusuke flat out said, bored and annoyed that Koenma pulled him out of his vacation time for another mission. If it's like the Dark Tournament, he doesn't want to lose those important and dear to him.

"Just let me finish, you dummy!" Konema growled before he calmed down. "Anyway, this is a mission that takes place in another universe, Dimension TMM-534 where this Earth is being ruled by an evil dictator."

"Lord Koenma, if you don't mind me asking, who is responsible for that world's troubles?" Kurama asked, beginning to listen unlike Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"This dictator is really dangerous and is very powerful than even the Torgoro Brothers and my dad! His name is Grandmaster Meio, a dark being of unknown origin who brought this world to its knees. No one has ever defeated him. And this is your mission, to liberate Dimension TMM-534 by killing Grandmaster Meio. If he lives on, he might come after other universes. We have just learned that he is making a device to enter other universes." Konema summarized seriously as he shows a picture of Meio.

Hiei's eyes widen in shock as he remembers who Meio is. He tighten his fists angrily upon seeing that face, feelings of spite growing within him, teeth gritted.

"So when are we leaving?" Kuwabara asked.

"In a few minutes, I already prepared the portal to take you to the dimension and I have requested the help of Dimension NA-115, a team of ninjas to help you out. While you're in Dimension TMM-534, look for a man named Hiryu. He shares the same goal as your mission." Konema told them.

**Dimension NA-115**

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura Haruno shouted in anger as she kicked Naruto Uzuamaki in the head.

"Dope..." Sasuke Uchiha spat.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Naruto grumbled as he got up from bed, has his daily morning of ramen which annoyed Sakura H., got dressed and the three went to the training ground where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"Good morning, class. I have a request from Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." Kakashi's tone was serious.

"What does that hag wants us to do?" Naruto asked, scratching his head confusedly.

"As of today, this will be your S rank mission and it is a dangerous one set in another world... One of you might not come back alive." Kakashi looked at his book, Come Come Paradise while keeping a serious tone.'

"A S rank mission?! ...Wait a minute, what's the catch?" Naruto was suspicious about this mission.

"Lady Tsunade trusted you three with this mission because it is vital for the safety of multiple universes, including our own. If you succeed in this mission, you three or if one of you dies, will be promoted to Jourin." Kakashi told them.

"What is this mission so important?" Sasuke asked, a caution look on his face.

"You're about to face an evil dictator who has Orichimaru and the Atakasuki on his side. His name is Grandmaster Meio and he's planning to invade other realms of reality, including our own. I will send you to this dimension once you get packed. In that dimension, find some people called Spirit Detectives and a man who is like us ninja named Hiryu. Your mission is to kill Grandmaster Meio." Kakashi told them.

After packing, Kakashi was ready to send his students to the dimension they're going to. Naruto could barely contain his excitement, Sasuke remembers this Meio has the Atakasuki on his side, which means including his brother, Itachi. This time, Sasuke thought, I will avenge my family! Sakura H. was worried about this mission and the dangers it holds. Kakashi did some hand symbols and sends his students to the dimension their mission will take place in.

**Back in Dimension TMM-534**

The armored car stopped at a forest, the group got out of the car and looked at the nearby town.

"Looks like we lost them for now. But we can't keep running away forever. We got to fight." Zoey said seriously as a look of determination appeared on her face.

Hiryu nodded as he leaped on top of the car and keep a good lookout.

Sakura A. was silent as she and her friends were pondering about the year they're currently in after their 50 year long sleep.

"Hoeee... I can't believe time has passed since Meio came into power... Everyone we know, our friends and family are gone..." Sakura A. sighed despondently as Li walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder, causing her to blush.

"It's been a rough ride for us all. But we got to stick together to overthrow Meio." Li reminded her with a gentle smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Sakura A. nodded quickly.

(Meanwhile, farther from Hiryu and his group...)

Yusuke and his group landed on the cold hard ground on their feet in the forest Hiryu and the gang are in.

"So this is Dimension TMM-534, huh? Geez, Konema wasn't kidding, it went through hell and back due to this Meio guy." Yusuke grimaced as he looked at a slightly ruined tree.

"Lord Konema said that the group from Dimension NA-115 should be here..." Kurama remembered the help they are getting. Hiei noticed something moving in bushes, he threw a kunai at it, a yelp was heard.

Naruto and his friends stepped out of the bushes.

"Enemy Ninja!" Naruto got out his kunai, so did Sakura H. and Sasuke.

Luckily, Keiko intervened. "Please, we don't mean any harm. We're looking for some ninjas from Dimension NA-115 as well as a man named Hiryu."

That calmed Sakura H. and Sasuke down, but Naruto was itching for a fight. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes again. The two groups were tensed.

**To be continued...**

**Next time: Searching for the Third Mew Mew: Hiryu VS Inuyasha, Naruto and the Spirit Detectives**

**A/N: Sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger. This chapter is not my best, but I did try. Anyway, the three gangs will fight and join forces with Hiryu and his pals to find the descendant of Bridget Verdant the first. See you then.**


	4. Searching for the Third Mew Mew

**Chapter 4: Searching for the Third Mew Mew: Hiryu VS Inuyasha, Naruto and the Spirit Detectives**

* * *

Hiryu opened his eyes and they seemed focused on a certain location.

"Hiryu, what's wrong? Is it Meio?" Madison asked in concern as she, her friends and Yugi looked at the Strider. So did Zoey and Corina.

"...Wait here." Hiryu ordered as he leaped off the car and dashed off towards the location.

"Wonder what's got the Strider all worked up for?" Corina arched an eyebrow.

**(Back to the YYH and Naruto gangs)**

The two groups watched the bushes moved for about 30 seconds until a man with dog ears, wore a red kimono and welding a ancient but huge sword leaped up and slams his blade down on the two groups, forcing them to dodged it.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Yusuke gawked as he pointed his finger at Inuyasha, readying the Spirit Gun, Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword, Kurama got out his Rose Whip, Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"What kind of cat demon is that?!" Naruto gasped as he he three three kunai at Inuyasha, the dog demon blocked them with his sword.

"I'm a half dog demon, you idiots! But doesn't matter, you're gonna die anyway, demons!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Demons? ...He's not referring to you, isn't he, Naruto? Because there's no way you could be a demon! I mean, you're sweet, naive and kind!" Sakura H. pointed out.

'Aw crap... If that cat demon sniffs out my fox aura, I'm screwed! Gotta take him out with the help of those other guys!' Naruto charged at the half dog demon, Yusuke followed this prompt, so did Naruto's teammates and Yusuke's teammates.

Suddenly, they felt another presence as all eyes turned to see Hiryu standing on a tree branch, looking at them with a cold look.

All eyes turned to face the mysterious Strider. "Who is that? He looks cool." Naruto gasped in awe and amazed by Hiryu's appearance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha growled as he readies Tetsusaiga and lurged at Hiryu, the Strider remained silent as he disappeared in a flash, while Inuyasha destroys the branch he was on. Leaving all three gangs surprised by his speed.

"What the hell?! Is he a demon?!" Inuyasha gawked as he uses his half dog traits to locate his foe. Hiryu reappeared behind him and used his sword to slash him in the back. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled as he shouted "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He launched his energy claws at the Strider, he did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Hiryu got into a battle stance for about 20 seconds until he sighed and sheathed his Cypher and turned his back. "This battle is over... You're not worth the effort."

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Inuyasha growled angrily, taking that as an insult as he was about to attack.

"Sit boy!" Upon a familiar voice's command, Inuyasha once again met his friend, the dirt. Kagome and the rest of the demon hunters rushed up to him.

"Honestly, Inuyasha, you fight first and ask questions later..." Kagome closed her eyes and looked away, she opened them in a sec and turned to face Hiryu and bowed her head lightly. "I'm sorry about Inuyasha. He does that, a lot... I'm Kagome Hiragshi, this is Sango and her cat, Kirara, the perverted monk you met is Miroku, this fox demon on my shoulder is Shippo and I see you met Inuyasha."

"I see..." Hiryu nodded slowly.

"You're not much of a talker, aren't you?" Shippo asked him with a bored expression.

"..." Hiryu remained silent when Shippo remarked on his lack of social skills.

Sango looked around, this is a forest, but she could see tall buildings that seem alien to her. "Where on earth are we? This doesn't look like Japan or Kagome's era she told us about. In fact, this place looks depressing."

Kagome then asked Hiryu a question. "What year is this?"

"...This is the Year Meio 0049. This world is ruled by the evil Grandmaster Meio in the year 2045 before it changed to Meio 0049." Hiryu explained coldly, his attitude is pissing Inuyasha off.

"Who is this Grandmaster Meio?" Miroku asked, the name Meio seems alien to him as to Sango's views of the futuristic buildings.

"He is the Supreme Ruler of Earth and brought fear and sadness to Earth. He has powers beyond normal human means." Hiryu explained to Inuyasha and his friends on who Meio is.

"So you let this Meio guy ruled Earth while you weak humans do nothing? Then why don't you kill him then?!" Inuyasha snapped, spitting on the ground.

"Fool! Meio is not one to pick a fight with. He is perhaps stronger than you." Hiryu warned, his back turned.

"Alright pal, you're starting to piss me off!" Inuyasha was about to use Tetsuiga, but seeing Kagome's glare and what she can do to him made him back off.

"I guess we're not in Feudal Japan or our Earth anymore. Since you told us about this Grandmaster Meio, can you tell me your name?" Kagome asked politely.

"...Hiryu, Strider Hiryu..." Hiryu said only his name and name only since he is a bit anti-social. He then turned to to the YYH and Naruto gangs and asked them sternly but a bit politely "Now give me your names."

"Name's Yusuke Uramashi, a Spirit Detective."

"Kazuma Kwuabara, toughest kid of Saiyaki Junior High.)

"I'm Keiko, Yusuke's childhood friend and perhaps girlfriend." That made Yusuke blushed.

"Botan, the Grim Reaper of Spirit World in my dimension."

"Kurama, also a Spirit Detective, but I'm also known as the Demon Fox Thief Youko."

"Hiei and this is my little sister, Yukina, get on my bad side and you'll meet a painful death."

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage! Believe it!"

"Sakura Haruno, a medic genin in training."

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

"I see..." Hiryu nodded, then he gestures everyone to follow him. "Come with me. You should know of the situation at hand." Everyone including Inuyasha agreed as they followed Hiryu to where his friends are.

Two hours later, Hiryu explained the situation to the newcomers and introduced Zoey, Corina and the others. Both Sakura A. and Sakura H. were shocked to learn that they have the same first name, so to avoid any confusion, the young Sakura was called Sakura A. and the preteen Sakura Sakura H.

"So..." Naruto took a bite of some canned ramen that Charles prepared. "In order to defeat Meio and save this world, you need to find the three remaining descendants of the heroines of this world called the Mew Mews and find a way to reach Meio and go head to head with him?"

"Sounds easy enough. Where can we find the third Mew Mew?" Kuwabara asked, wondering about that.

"Idiot, you have no idea on how to find this third girl and asked such a weak question?" Hiei sneered.

"Shut up, shorty!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Brother, Kuwabara-kun... Please don't fight." Yukina begged. Kuwabara and Hiei turned away from each other. They both know they don't wanna make Yukina sad.

"I may have an idea on how to find the third descendant..." Hiryu got out a data disk and inserted it into the armored car's computer. It showed a picture of a 13 year old girl wearing shaggy clothes that poor people who have no home and forced to live out in the streets wear, but kept a smile on her face and has green hair and wearing glasses.

"Name: Bridget Verdant the fourth. Age: 18. One year ago, her parents were killed in a car accident in the Historic District of Kazakh City. It was rumored that Meio planned the accident due to Bridget's parents's involvement in a rebellion. Before their unfortunate deaths, they were scientists of a former company that has shut down due to Meio's cruelty. Since then, Bridget has been living in the slums, raised by the Mayor of the slums. She may have lost her parents, but she kept a smile in hard times." The computer described Bridget's background.

"Wow... I feel sorry for her, having lost her family at the hands of that Meio creep!" Meling pounded her fists in anger.

"And the Slums is where we will find the third descendant of the Mew Mews. Seems logical." Kurama did some hand gestures with a smile that made Madison blushed.

"But we better hurry before Meio's Soldiers find her first." Botan placed her pinky on her chin.

"What did you stuipdily do to make Meio come after you?" Sasuke asked coldly, Corina huffed and marches up to him and slaps him across the face.

"Idiot! My friend, Zoey was deemed a S Rank Criminal because of Meio! I don't blame her though, since I'm helping with the rebellion to free Earth from his clutches." Corina scolded.

Zoey was in deep thought about Inuyasha and his friends' pasts and before they got here. She then decided to ask Kagome some questions. "Say... Kagome, how exactly, did you get here in Kazakh City's forest zone?" She asked out of the blue.

"Um..." Kagome tried to think. "Well, we were fighting an important evil enemy who caused us pain and suffering in the past until a bright light appeared and made them disappear, in its place, is a white portal which landed us here."

Zoey's eyes widen in shock upon hearing that. "No... The Dimensional Transfluxer! No! Don't tell me Meio stolen it?!" Zoey covered her mouth in shock. "And we were supposed to present it to him to save Meiocorp..." Zoey lowered her head down despondently.

"The Dimensional What? Speak English, wrench." Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"Inuyasha, don't be rude!" Kagome scolded the stubborn future lover of hers before turning to face Zoey. "Miss Hanson, what is this Dimensional Transfluxer?"

"Well... I kinda help designed it with the help of my mentor, Dr. Jacobs before he died. Meio wishes to expand his empire across different dimensions and worlds, so he told Meiocorp if they want to keep their company, they will make a machine that allows dimension travel and brings in pieces of said dimension to this world. I... I kinda regretted making it in the first place." Zoey closed her eyes and sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"It's not your fault, Zoey-chan. It's that rotten Meio who bullies people! We're gonna save this world and other worlds, I guarantee it!" Naruto grinned as he gave her a thumbs up.

Sakura H. sighed and thought to herself 'Somehow, that both reassures and worries me on Naruto's attitude.'

"We better hurry and get to the slums before Meio's soldiers find us... We cannot afford to waste anytime and we need to find the third Mew Mew before Meio does..." Hiryu told everyone.

Zoey's mood brightens up and she smiled slightly and said "You're right. Let's hurry to the slums."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: A Girl's Dream for Peace: Third Mew Mew Awakened And Ready**


End file.
